This invention relates to a labelling system, particularly, but not limited to, labels for information bearing media and also an applicator for applying labels to information bearing media.
An existing method for applying a label to a CD (which may be a music CD, a CD ROM or a re-writable CD) or a DVD or the like comprises removing an adhesive label which is die cut from a larger sheet secured to a backing sheet, and placing the label in position on the CD.
Disadvantages arise with this method because a user has difficulty in correctly locating the label relative to the CD. It is very difficult to place the label centrally on the CD by eye. Disadvantages arise because the appearance is incorrect. Also, if the label protruded over the edge of the CD, then the machine reading the CD may malfunction.
An attempt to overcome the above mentioned problem has made use of an applicator to apply a label to a CD or the like. The applicator is used by taking a label from its backing sheet as described above, placing the label in the applicator, then placing the CD in the applicator. The applicator is then activated to press the label onto the CD.
Disadvantages arise with the applicator described because it is very cumbersome and expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to address the above mentioned disadvantages.
According to a first aspect of the present invention a label assembly comprises a label portion having a front face and a rear, adhesive-carrying face, and a backing portion, to which the rear face of the label portion is releasably secured, the label portion and/or the backing portion comprising label locating means, which are operable to be received in corresponding locating means of a separate label applicator, and which are operable to deter movement of the label assembly relative to a separate label applicator.
The label locating means may be operable to deter rotational movement of the label assembly relative to a separate label applicator.
The label locating means may be peripheral label locating means, which preferably comprise at least one section of the backing portion which extends beyond a periphery of the label portion.
The label locating means may additionally comprise a section located substantially centrally with respect to the remainder of the label assembly.
The peripheral label locating means may comprise at least one projection, which may include an opening. Said opening may be arranged to receive a corresponding projection of a separate label applicator.
The label assembly may be formed by selective weakening, preferably by die cutting, of the edges of the label portion and/or the backing portion. The selective weakening of the edges of the label portion may be at least partially different from selective weakening of the edges of the backing portion. Preferably, the selective weakening of the backing portion produces a larger piece than the selectively weakened label portion.
The front face of the label portion may be adapted to be printed on.
The invention extends to a sheet of label forming material having a front face and a rear, adhesive-carrying face and a backing portion releasably secured to the rear face of the label forming material, said sheet of label forming material and said backing portion having at least one label assembly as described in relation to the first aspect formed thereon.
Preferably, a plurality of label assemblies are formed on the sheet of label forming material and the backing portion.
Preferably, said at least one label assembly is connected to the remainder of the label forming material and the backing portion by frangible joints. Said frangible joints preferably having been formed in the label forming material and/or the backing portion by die cutting.
Preferably, the backing portion is die cut to form a shape larger than that formed on the corresponding part of the label forming material.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, an applicator for applying an adhesive bearing label to an article comprises label receiving means and label locating means, in which the label locating means are arranged to receive and hold in position label locating means of a label assembly placed, in use, in the label receiving means.
The article may be an information bearing medium.
The label receiving means may be a recess in the applictor. Preferably, the recess is substantially the same size and shape as a label assembly arranged to be received in the recess.
The label locating means may comprise at least one projection, which may project above an upper edge of the label receiving means. Said at least one projection is preferably located exterior to the label receiving means. In which case, there are preferably two projections.
The projections may be located on opposite sides of the label receiving means. The projections may be cylindrical.
Alternatively, or additionally, the label locating means may include at least one projection located within the label receiving means.
Alternatively, or additionally the label locating means may comprise at least one recess, preferably two recesses, which may be peripheral to the label receiving means. Where provided, the peripheral recesses may be opposite each other. The recess or recesses may be arranged to receive a portion of the backing material of a label assembly to be applied to an article using the applicator. The portion of backing material may project beyond a label portion of the label assembly.
The applicator may be made of plastics material, preferably only plastics material. The applicator may be formed by a stamping process.
According to a further aspect of the present invention a method of applying a label to an article comprises removing a label assembly from a composite sheet of label forming material and backing material; placing the label assembly in label receiving means of a label applicator, with a label portion of the label assembly lowermost, so that label locating means of the label assembly are held relative to label locating means of the applicator; removing the backing material from the label portion, to leave the label portion in the label receiving means of the applicator with an adhesive face thereof, uppermost; and placing an article on the label portion and applying pressure to adhere the label portion to the article. The article may be an information bearing medium, preferably a CD, DVD or other optical disk.
The applicator may have other features as described in the first aspect of the invention.
The invention may extend to a set comprising at least one applicator as described in the second aspect and at least one label assembly as described in the first aspect.
The label assembly may be part of a composite sheet carrying a plurality of label assemblies.
All of the features described herein can be combined with any of the above aspects, in any combination.